Fullmetal Engines
by VivaNewVegas
Summary: A brief crossover with FMA and the book series by Philip Reeve, the Hungry City Chronicles.  Just something to get the bunnies away.  I own nothing.
1. Discovery and Change

Listen Folks, I'm sorry about this, but I've been running through different crossover idea- DIE PLOT BUNNIES DIE! – ideas and I've come to a conclusion. Unless – DIE YOU THEIVING MONGRALS! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME! – I manage to get at least one on pixels, I'll go insane. Therefore, I'm writing this fanfiction.

Now, - YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU DAMN BUNNIES! – Who here has read the Hungry City Chronicles Quartet? If you have, then this story will make much more sense. Enough that you won't be giving me a flame. The reason this is in the FMA mainstream is because there are no stories for the Quartet, regular or crossover wise. So, where else to publish where it will get read? Right here. Now, here's what's happening; Edward, in exchange for his brother's body, is sacrificing time instead of alchemy. Truth has told him he will spend an unknown amount of time in another world and when his payment is fulfilled, an obvious way home will appear. I don't know if I will continue with this story, but you get the gist of the idea. Now, I've placed the story to begin a day after Edward is dropped off on the Dead continent, North America. Specifically? The place where old area 51 would be. So, I've decided to give Ed a few pals.

On with the story.

Edward cursed, crawling over another hill.

He had arrived about a day ago, having departed from Truth's realm to this... place.

Standing at the top of a hill, he looked around, scanning his surroundings. There was nothing but long, green grass about waist high everywhere, blowing softly in the wind. Truth had said he would find 'information' when he got to the world, but he would have to search for it.

"Perfect, Truth messed up and now I'm in the middle of a field in god knows where." He was scanning when he noticed something on the horizon. He squinted, trying to see what it was. He raised his automail hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun, looking at the thing.

It was what he would assume was a chimera, something looking vaguely like a Rhino. The difference was he could make out long sharp teeth.

And it was heading right for him.

"Ahh shit, just my luck," cursed Ed, bolting in the other direction. He wasn't sure if he was on the menu, but he didn't want to find out. Hence his running.

He was running for about five minutes, during which the Rhino/chimera thing had managed to gain on him. He heard the massive feet trample the earth where he had ran, slowly getting louder.

Leaping over the crest of a hill, he was surprised to land on something harder than the earth. Looking down, he saw it was metal, some sort of door with a simple twist hatch on top.

"Please don't be rusted please don't be rusted," chanted Ed, twisting the wheel slowly, the millennia of environmental wear and tear on it causing it to screech horribly.

Amazingly though, he managed to get it open, diving inside. Turning around, he closed the door, ignoring the twist part and alchemically fusing the door to the metal frame.

He leaned against the wall of the bunker, taking a breath. So, he had just... survived?... a giant man eating Rhino/Chimera thing, by crawling into a bunker of sorts.

"Well, might as well see if there's something to find," muttered Ed. Looking down the hall, he noticed that the light was vaguely lit by lights that were already dimming. Perhaps some sort of solar power? It had been experimented in Amestris but efforts were never successful.

Looking around, he found what looked like a switch for lighting. Flicking it, he was blinded with harsh white light, filling the corridor.

Blinking a few times, he noticed there was writing on the walls.

_EXPERIMENT S-R MK II – MK III LAB_

_OTHER PROJECTS -CK M- OF—I-E FOR IN—_

Edward looked at the wording. Something about a mark two and three experimentation lab? And something about other projects? Weird. He wondered what this place was for.

Walking further into the bunker, he got to an elevator. He noticed there were two blocks of black plastic beside the call button. Possibly the floor number the elevator was on?

On a whim, he pressed the down button, and was surprised when the doors opened, revealing a grey elevator. Inside, there were buttons from 1 to 100, all labelled with negatives. Probably to show that he was going downwards.

"Hmm, nameplates to each word as well, interesting." He looked at the small tags on the buttons, noticing one in particular.

_MK II – MK III ACTIVATION / CODING_

"Hmm, just like the hall." He pressed the button, the elevator racing downwards to the lower levels. When he got there, the lights flickered on, yet the scenery was much different.

It looked like a circular desk like object with a chair in the middle, about 80 to a hundred objects in neat rows. Down a set of stairs, a name plate above the stairs told anyone that the 'MK III' testing was down below.

Walking out of the elevator, he wandered over to the nearest object, taking a look.

He backpedalled when he realized it was a metal man.

It was a black color, a reflective 'MK II' on the chest. Metal plates covered entire thing, while a black metal face was placed on the head. It looked totally metallic. Almost like a metallurgists attempt at making people.

"So, these are all the 'MK II's in the building? Or are there more?" wondered Ed, walking over to the desk.

There was nothing but a layer of dust over everything, so he transmuted it away, revealing a glass layer in front of the chair. It was curved inwards, almost like a cone.

"Weird, but looks soft," muttered Ed, sitting down.

The moment he did, a low whirring sound started up, and various images flashed into existence.

It looked like a photo in midair, displaying information. His gaze wandered over to three... icons?... that piqued his interest. All marked 'MK' with a one, two or three.

As if powered by his mind, MK I opened, and Edward was repulsed by what was contained inside.

It spoke of scientific projects at creating soldiers, dragging bodies from the battlefield and combining them with machines to send them back fighting, stronger, faster, better.

The very idea, using a corpse to fight made him heave. Sensing his repulsion, the screen changed, opening MK II.

When he looked, he was pleased. Apparently, the MK II 'Stalker' as it was called, was made entirely of metal. While much more costly to produce, it was far more effective than the MK I. According to this report, tensions between North America, or the 'American Empire,' and the Asiatic countries, were running high enough to delay any more production of the MK II Stalker program to other areas. This was apparently the only base.

He got to a section outlining improvements on the old design of Stalkers. Apparently, the eyes were a blue color, processing time was 257% faster, reflexes were 124% better, the standard melee weapons was sharper, and they had a magnetic rack for the Stalker Particle Rifle.

Curious, Edward wondered what the Stalker project in general was. A window popped up out of thin air.

"Speak and ye shall receive," muttered Ed, reading the floating words.

The project was in fact a re-hashed version of the original MK I project. The original goal was to create a soldier that would be effective in the battlefield, while also striking fear into the enemies hearts. Zombies attacking was apparently the best they could think of.

Various political backlash forced new efforts made into the project, now aimed at making a completely robotic army. Out of this came a multitude of projects. There was a small report next to the larger one, displaying the status of these various projects.

STALKER PROJECT

MK II = COMPLETE – PENDING INSPECTION APROVAL / TESTING

MK III = CLASSIFIED

STALKER AIR = COMPLETE – PENDING ACTIVATION

STALKER NET = ACTIVE – ONLINE – AWAITING UPLINK

Reading on some of these projects, Ed discovered some information that was quite interesting.

The Stalker project was a giant project to replace the common soldier on the battlefield. The MK II Stalker was to be the test group, but due to some combination of reasons, failures and some catastrophic event, it was halted at 100 units.

Stalker air was a method of delivering Stalkers behind enemy lines, completely invisible. The idea behind the project was started when someone looked through an old file and found pictures of something called an 'airship.' It would hold a crew of 80 while being able to stay aloft for an indefinite amount of time.

The Stalker net was some sort of satellite network up in space, all kept there by ion pulse engines. There were currently 120 out of 120 units still in space.

As for the MK III, well, that seemed to be the only file with an encryption on it, preventing him from reading it. It was actually confusing, this was apparently top secret military information, and the only encryption was on the MK III?

A small orange glow lit up on the glass surface.

"Hmm, what could that be," spoke Ed aloud. He pressed his flesh finger against the orange dot, causing another screen to pop up. It was what looked like a video of an empty chair. Quickly, a man sat down, seeming rushed.

"_Greetings, My name is Dr. Robert Fraiser. I'm the chief scientist working at the Second generation Stalker research facility. If you are watching this, you have displayed an extreme interest in the MK II stalker project while having been disturbed by the MK I project line. _

"_This video is recorded for you, and you alone. I don't know who you are, but the computer, during your time looking at the files, has registered you as the new head of the facility. You have access to anything except the MK III project. That will come later. _

"_I don't know how long after what will be known as the 60 minute war this is, but I suspect with the level of devastation that can occur, I can't help but think centuries will have passed. _

"_The Stalker Project is yours, do with it as you will, but please, make them a force for good. Too many times have people rioted because of the MK I Stalkers mere presence. Make the MK II's a force for good in this new world. _

"_This is Dr. Robert Fraiser, signing off for the last time." _

Ed gaped as the small window closed, leaving the previous file open.

No, there's no way he was now in charge of these metal men... was there?

A window popped up.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACTIVATE STALKER UNITS MR. |

A small keyboard popped up, obviously wanting Edward to type his name. He typed it in, his hands falling to his sides, followed by the keyboard closing.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACTIVATE STALKER UNITS MR. ELRIC?

Y/N

Ed considered. Robotic metal men at his disposal.

Was that a good thing?

"Ok, hold it, just pause," shouted Ed into the darkness. Things were moving way to fast.

First, he's fighting Father. Then he's bargaining with Truth. Then, as payment, he's put on this world where the first interesting thing that happens is some weird man eating Chimera chasing him. Then he finds some old research bunker for an alternative to a frontline soldier. And then, a video recording of a dead person said this 'computer' has marked him as the sole commander of the Stalker MK II and the other affiliate projects.

And now he's being asked if he wants to turn them on.

"Well, not like it could get any weirder," muttered Ed, pushing the 'Y' icon.

At once, the terminal shut off. Loud humming from beneath the floor started up. Lights started to flash on, lighting up the Stalkers. Wires that flowed into their skulls and backs began to crackle with energy, blue lightning speeding along the lengths. A window popped up.

STALKER UNIT ACTIVATION PROCEDURE

BOOT UP – IN PROGRESS

TRANSPORT – AWAITING

LOADING – AWAITING

TOTAL PROGRESS – 12 PERCENT COMPLETE

Edward leaned back. With a start, he realized two things. Under 'transport' it was labelled that the stalkers for the most part would be loaded into the airship. There would be a few that would be on the ship, manning it.

Then he realized his state of dress. And his automail.

For clothing, he was wearing battered, torn, bloodied and burnt leather pants with similar condition boots. He was wearing a simple black work out shirt, leaving his flesh and metal arm for all to see.

As for his automail, it was slightly rusty, creaky in some places. The metal was dented, deeply scratched, and in one place, torn. Some wiring inside was frayed, even broken, resulting in no movement in his three end fingers.

"Maybe with all this advanced tech, there might be a medical ward, or a repair shop," muttered Ed. He walked back to the elevator, looking at the buttons. A few caught his eye.

MEDICAL FLOOR – 12

AIRSHIP HANGER/DEPLOYEMNT – 4

STALKER STORAGE – 18

MK III – 19

UNIFORM / ARMORY – 13

Edward marked these into his mind. The medical floor seemed like a good idea.

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

The medical ward was not a good idea.

When he got there, some sort of medical system started to scan him. One thing noted was his lack of arm. Viewing it to be 'defective and obsolete' the system decided it would outfit him with a new arm.

This promptly released a burst of gas in his face, knocking him out for about 3 hours.

When he woke up, he saw his automail, port and all, lying on a cart, two robots, not stalkers, but robots standing there. A brief explanation later revealed they integrated a Stalker arm onto his body, fusing it with nerve endings.

Winry was going to kill him.

Fortunately, it worked even better, was lighter, and he could feel with it.

"Alright, now that that little fiasco is done, let's try the armoury," muttered Ed, pressing the floor button.

When the doors opened, he cautiously poked his head out, looking back and forth.

To the one side was a fitting station, complete with military uniforms and knee length coats. On the other side, a vast arrangement of firearms, labelled from 'crowd control,' to 'standard.'

Looking at the uniforms, he looked around.

The color scheme was black, from the boots to the jacket. There was a stiff collar, emblazing the American Empire on it, a bird with white furred head. The jackets were thicker, not in the sense of warmth, but of protection. The fibres were woven closely, made of materials that Ed could not label with alchemy.

Grabbing a set in his size, he transmuted the American Empire markings off, instead, on the jacket and coat, putting the Flamel on the shoulder. He grabbed a set of black gloves, fitting them over his flesh hand and Stalker hand.

Then, he turned to the armoury.

"Alright, I can either go unarmed in a world where technology is far advanced, and where people don't have a complete grasp on it, if there are people. On the other hand, I can grab a weapon, defend myself."

A memory of the crazy Rhino/Chimera thing surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

He grabbed a holster and a blocky pistol labelled as a particle pistol. The American Empire sure loved Particle weapons, he thought.

While walking back to the elevator, his eye caught a shelf full of what looked like sunglasses. Shrugging, he grabbed a half dozen pairs, shoved them into a nearby backpack and headed towards the elevator, pressing the button for the hanger. If he was right, then the procedure should be done and the unknown airship finished.

While the report had information, size dimensions and other info, there was no actual picture of it.

The elevator binged, the doors opening, revealing the airship in all its glory.

It was 400 feet long, coated in black metal. It was about 100 meters wide, at a guess, ample space for a large bridge area. From the front area there was a small staircase, leading into the thing, while along the back was a larger cargo ramp. Along the sides were what looked like turret bays. Ed took a guess that they were particle guns. The engine pods were not a propeller shape, instead they were some sort of disk with ports on the side. Ed wondered if they used this 'ion pulse' engine like the StalkerSat uplink. Beside the door was a small computer. The controls were obvious, pull the lever to open the bay doors, pull the other one to release the cables on the airship.

Ed checked a computer, seeing the process was finished and he could go any time he wanted.

"Let's check this thing out first," muttered Ed, walking up the stairs near the bridge. What surprised him was there was a small lift in the center that would go up to a second level. Ignoring that, he walked to the bridge. Panels flared to life, blast proof shutters opening along the windows, letting the lights in the hanger flood in.

The console area was devoted to different sections. There was one for navigation, one for communications, one for Stalker tracking, one for engine readouts. What surprised him was instead of hydrogen, his initial guess at what made if float, the Empire had created a gravity nullification system that would let the ship rise and lower, adjusting the 'weight' of the airship. The actual propulsion is what looked like the ion pulse drive, modified for in-atmosphere travel.

He turned around, checking the rest of the first level. It looked like this level was devoted for human crew, while the Stalkers had the upstairs. Near the bridge there was a bunk, complete with light. Next to it a small kitchenette, having a stove, fridge and freezer. A second set of bunks were laid out beside that, double stacked and a smaller fit. There was nothing on either side of the lift, only a small wall switch. Ed flipped a nearby one, labelled as the one to close the cargo door. The second button he pushed was to raise the lift. As it slowly ascended, Ed wondered what the MK II stalkers looked like in full light.

When it stopped, he was shocked.

They were looking at him. 100 pairs of glowing blue eyes watched him.

Ed found it hard to breath.

"Umm, hi?" he squeaked. While he was almost as tall as these things, they were still intimidating, those black metal faces highlighted only by robotic blue eyes.

One stepped forward. It was different than the others in the fact that it had a white stripe on it's shoulder.

"MR. ELRIC. WELCOME ON BOARD THE AIRSHIP 'NIGHT STALKER.'" Ed jumped at the voice. It was flat, gravely and cold. Yet, it sounded slightly human.

"Umm, ok. Nice to be here. Are we ready to go?" asked Ed, hesitantly.

"YES. ALL PREPERATIONS HAVE BEEN MADE. FOOD STORES HAVE BEEN LOADED, WEAPONS PRIMED, AMMUNITION LOADED, FLIGHT SYSTEMS CALLIBRATED, ENGINES TESTED AND STALKERSAT HAS BEEN CONNECTED TO." Replied the Stalker. Edward nodded slowly.

"I'm... going to open the bay doors." Ed started to reach for the lift button when the stalker spoke.

"MR. ELRIC." Ed froze. He looked at the stalker, a questioning look on his face. "PUT ON THE GLASSES." Ed nodded, grabbing a pair from his pocket and putting them on his face.

Images flashed across the back, what looked like information displayed with the same blue color as the Stalker eyes. Instantly information began to scroll across. Information on the stalker before him, it's designation. As his eyes wandered, other information came up. What buttons did, how to work something, what to do if it breaks. He realized that it wasn't just a pair of sunglasses, it was a computer all on its own.

Ed nodded his thanks. "Could you tell me if this ship has some sort of automated system?" asked Ed, feeling braver.

The stalker spoke without hesitation. "THE AIRSHIP IS PROVIDED WITH AN ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE COMPUTING AGENT. THIS AGENT IS CAPAPBLE OF DOING WHAT IS ASKED OF YOU WITH HELP OF STALKERNET."

"Thank you, I'll be going below now," stated Ed. He almost peed himself when the stalker walked forward, silently as a ghost, until it was beside him on the lift. "I WILL HELP IN THE ACTIVATION OF THE NIGHT STALKER." Ed nodded. Looking at the assembled Stalkers, he realized something.

"Umm, if we go outside and we want to remain... unnoticed... perhaps you should have coats like this? And some sort of headwear? Just so people don't freak out." The stalker tilted it head in confusion at the statement, before two others walked onto the lift.

"THEY WILL GATHER 100 MILITARY GRADE COATS TO 'BLEND IN' AND NOT 'FREAK PEOPLE OUT' AS YOU HAVE STATED." Ed nodded. The lift was getting crowded.

He pressed the button, letting the lift descend onto the main level. At once, one Stalker opened the back hatch and hopped out, followed by the second Stalker, heading for the elevator.

"Alright, I have no idea how to start this thing or move it, do you want to open the bay doors and I'll talk with the computer?" asked Ed.

"AFFIRMATIVE. NOTIFY ME WHEN TO DETACH CABLES." Ed nodded. He walked to the bridge, seeing how it was fairly large. Big enough that him and two Stalkers could walk around.

"So, an artificial intelligence? You here?" asked Ed to no one in particular.

In midair, a window popped up, displaying text.

Hello. I am the 'Night Stalker's' computer. I have been notified that you are now in charge of the base and its contents. Based on observations, you have no destination in mind. Therefore I have compiled a list of commands you might wish to consider. 

Scan for communication signals

Scan for large settlements

Go to the nearest military base

Edward considered his choices. "Scan for any communications signals. Right down to classic radio signals. Let's see if anyone's talking out there."

The screen changed, what looked like a dish pointed to a satellite with small waves bouncing back and forth.

At that moment, the two stalkers came back. They both had 40 uniform coats with them and 40 hats. They were wide brimmed, made of a stiffer material than the jackets.

"Good work, go back up and hand those out and do... stalkerish things." The two metal warriors nodded, heading for the lift. Ed leaned out the side hatch.

"Alright, open the doors and detach the lines!" he shouted. The stalker beside the control panel pulled both levers and bolted for the airship. It squeezed through the side hatch, heading for the lift.

"SHOULD YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE, MEARLY ASK THE COMPUTER TO CALL US." Ed nodded in thanks as the Stalker rose up towards the second floor. The computer beeped.

He walked over to find a list of old style radio signals. Ed touched one, listening in. It turned out to be nothing interesting. Scanning a few more, he found something interesting. It was slightly garbled, but it was something about London eating Salthook.

The next one was slightly more promising. A place called Airhaven.

"Computer, pilot this thing towards Airhaven. Use the StalkerSat uplink and the radio transmissions to plot a course." The computer beeped in response. He closed the side hatch as the airship began moving. When it cleared the hanger, he could see the doors close.

And nearby, the Rhino thing. "Umm, computer, not to sound cruel, but can you destroy the Rhino thing down there?" asked Ed, staring at it.

A second passed, before a small shudder passed through the deck plates. A small sun took place where the Rhino was. When the smoke cleared, only a crater remained.

"Thank you."

{A.N.} There you go, chapter 1 of a possibly longer story. I know it seems rushed, but I had to get rid of it from my mind. Please review this plot bunny from inside my head.


	2. Escape and Goals

And Chapter two. Not much to say. I'll work on this one better. By the way, this takes place about 8 months after the last chapter. Ed's taller, having hit a growth spurt. His Stalker arm has been adjusted accordingly and has discovered how to flick out the claws.

On with the story.

Tom and Hester sat at a table in the flight lounge of one of the small towns in the trading cluster. They were hiding in the far corner, the only other notable people being a woman in a bright red leather coat and three men wearing black, semi reflective coats. Two had wide brimmed hats while the third had long golden blond hair. Their backs were to the two kids.

The barkeep walked up to them. "What can I get for you?" he asked. Tom noticed he was a big man, a thick moustache on his lip.

"We're trying to get to London. Do you know of any airships that could take us? We need to leave tonight," replied Tom. Hester sat there, the scarf around her face.

The barkeep frowned. "To land at London you need a special pass. No ships from anywhere around here would have that. We're not that kind of town," he muttered.

"Perhaps I could be of help?" asked a soft foreign voice. Tom and Hester looked to see the woman in the red jacket turn to them. She had black glasses on her face, reflecting everything. "I can't land at London, but I can take you to Airhaven, you should be able to find a ship there." Tom and Hester glanced at each other.

He noticed that she was looking worse and worse as time went on. "But he have no money to pay you," he replied. She frowned thoughtfully.

At that moment, a crowd of people gathered at the front.

"Look! Uncle Wreyland! We found 'em!" cried a stupid looking man.

Tom bolted, grabbing a sheet white Hester from the chair and tried to run, but a number of men from Speedwell blocked their escape.

"These are my passengers," replied the woman. "I was arranging a fee."

"These are our slaves!" shouted the man known and Wreyland. He was thin, the clothes hanging off of him. his hair was oily and smelled like he hadn't showered in days.

At that moment, the golden blond stepped in, his black coat swirling in the wind.

"Gentlemen, please, the lady has kindly made her point. These are now her passengers, not your slaves." His black sunglasses shone in the light.

"Yeh, and who are you to stop us? We could overpower her and you and take you all for slaves!" shouted the mayor. His posse cheered with him. the stranger smiled.

"Yes, well, in case you didn't know, I'm with those two over there," motioned the stranger, pointing to the two figures at the table. "And I also own that nice airship, the black one. Does 'Night Stalker' ring a bell?" The mayor's face screwed up in concentration.

"Nope, and as for your friends, I see no weapons on them, we got bats and crowbars!" Again, cheering, followed by raised blunt objects.

The man turned to the woman. "My name is Edward Elric. What is your name?" he asked, looking at the woman.

"Anna, Anna Fang. I pilot the Jenny Haniver. It's the red one." Ed nodded. He had seen the ship, it stood out, small and red among larger grey airships.

"Well then, we should get this settled." He turned to his friends. "Would you two please get the ship started up and ready for takeoff? Get the defences online." The two in the corner stood up and bolted out the door, silent as the wind. Soon it was the slaver group, Tom, near dead Hester, Anna and Edward.

"So, you're going to let them go quietly to their ship and let them take off. Deal?" asked Ed. Wreyland growled.

"I guess no," muttered Ed. In a flash, he drew his right arm back and punched Wreyland in the face, sending him onto his back.

"RUN!" shouted Ed, pulling out the particle pistol and shooting the ceiling above the crowd.

The particle round caused the roof to sag inwards, crushing the mob. While it wasn't heavy enough to kill them, it would slow them down.

"Get to your ship!" cried Ed, bolting over the roof remains and heading towards the far dock.

Tom slung Hester over his shoulder and bolted behind Anna, heading for the closer dock.

When he got there, he stared.

It was a small red airship, with slightly rusted steel serving as a crew area. Not waiting for orders he hopped on, laying Hester in what he assumed was the medical bay. He made sure she was secure before heading up front. Anna was already starting the ship, the mooring lines detached.

The airship began to pull upwards, rising higher and higher from the trading cluster.

There was little Tom could do, after all, the only experience he had with airships was from stories. And the stories never told you how to pilot the damn thing.

The radio was yelling something about not having clearance to leave. This was met with a flick of the switch, turning it off.

"Don't need to hear them, do we?" asked Anna, grinning.

Tom smiled, if hesitantly, before gaping.

Outside, slowly rising with them, was what he could only assume was the _Night Stalker._

It was massive, 400 feet if she was an inch. Black glossy metal covered her surface, making it all but impenetrable to small arms fire, maybe even a light missile.

It had 4 huge engine pods, one after another on both sides, yet instead of blades that cut the wind and forced it ahead, they were some kind of old Tech, glowing blue near the ends. Along the sides of the envelope and beneath the living area was what he could only assume were guns. Medium sized guns. Judging by the look, they were old Tech as well. In fact, the whole thing screamed old Tech. The night sky blended with the ship, making those details hard to discern.

"Hmm, Mr. Elric has quite the ship. I wonder where he got it," questioned Anna to no one in particular.

They were about a hundred feet off the dock when Tom noticed something that sent a bolt of fear into his gut.

A missile turret was firing on them.

It had only shot one missile by now, but there was no doubt about it, unless Anna did some good piloting, they would be struck.

The rocket was almost upon them when it blew up in mid air, exploding into a flash of fire.

"Faulty missile?" questioned Anna. She noticed one of the turrets of Ed's ship had been turned to her and now was aimed at the missile pod.

The pod was struck with a round, blowing it up.

The round in particular was a rail gun round, accelerating an explosive charge, just below 8 times the speed of sound, into the pod.

The city that it was mounted on was gutted in that one blow, the round taking out a good portion of the central works before even detonating.

The explosion that did happen consumed the small townlette, previously known as Speedwell.

Anna and Tom gaped. How on earth did he come into possession of such weaponry?

The two airships rose above the clouds, Ed's larger airship dwarfing the Jenny Haniver.

Anna turned the ship to the direction Airhaven was said to be and locked the wheel before heading aft to look after Hester. On her way past she flicked the radio back on.

"Tom, see if you can get a channel with our friend, Mr. Elric. It would be nice to talk to find out more about him," stated the woman before disappearing, the lighting in the cabin insufficient to light the entire place.

Tom looked at the _Night Stalker _and gazed as what looked like shutters opened, revealing the bridge of the massive airship.

Ed stood there, as best as he could tell, looking at something below the window line. The interior was brightly lit with white light leaving no shadows. No running lights existed outside of the ship, meaning that if the shutters were closed, he would not be able to see the airship.

Meanwhile, Edward was looking over stuff in the bridge. He was going through some of the less important information on the airship. It was history mostly, and if he found something, he'd go off and read about that, but mainly stuck to history. He was growing interested with the musical world.

"Hmm, let's pick something from when I was alive," murmured Ed, selecting some 'classical' music.

At once, the throws of Beethoven's 5th in D minor, the opening tunes cascading from speakers mounted in the cabin area. The notes were soft, yet demanding, drawing his full attention.

"Hmm, it's nice. Guy was good at what he did," muttered Ed. A flashing blue light on the comms panel flashed, signalling someone was trying to contact him. Ed looked over to see the minute form of Tom holding a radio, looking at his ship. He sighed, pausing the musing and grabbing a small headset, putting it on and pressing the blue flashing light.

"Yes? What do you want?" asked Ed.

"_Umm, hi. I'm Tom Natsworthy. Ms. Fang asked me to find out more about you," _came the static reply.

"Well, good luck with that. I'll tell you this, my airship was a gift from someone long since dead. That's it. Now, if you want to get to Airhaven you should adjust your course 3 degrees left and two up. A storm is blowing the city south at a faster pace than planned." Tom looked at the controls, baffled by the sheer arrangement and illegibility of dials and switches. He counted four languages alone.

"_Umm, that might be difficult. I don't know how to fly an airship. Especially this one. The controls are in a few different languages, none Anglish."_

Ed smirked. "Well, keep going like this, when Ms. Fang can tell her to talk to me, I'll update her." With that he pulled the headset off, depositing it on the rack.

He sat down in the command chair, playing the music again. The notes drifted out of hidden speakers. He leaned back and began to think.

How long was he going to be in this world? That was the question at the front of his mind. Sure, his brother's body was obviously going to cost a lot, combine the Soul, well, it was a hefty payment. But at the same time, he didn't want to be here for the next 40 years of his life.

Besides, maybe there was some old Tech that could send him back. Truth did say the opportunity would present itself.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. It was late, he should get some rest. Getting up, he took the lift to check on the Stalkers, making sure they were all ok.

Surprisingly, the one 'default' that caused the abrupt end of production happened to be their human likeness. Apparently they had gained some measure of sentience to qualify for basic human rights.

While they did not display anything like that, he had introduced them to poker.

He could never win, their poker faces were just too good. He tried wearing a blank metal mask when playing, but they interpreted his body language, right down to finger placement and micro percent measurement's of sweat on his hands.

They had a hard time beating each other though, once, a game had gone on for about 3 days. No, correction, one hand had lasted three days.

After checking on them and seeing they were alright he retreated to his bunk on the main deck, dimming the lights of the hallway. The shutters closed, knowing the routine.

"Computer, if the other airship attempts to call, replay the conversation part where I told them to go. Wake me at the usual time." There was a soft beep, the lights dimming in the command room so that they were only slightly brighter than the hall.

_**The next day**_

Ed woke to a loud beep, signalling it was early in the morning. He rose sleepily, heading for the kitchenette and making some flash coffee.

Currently walking to the command room, he was dressed in a pair of grey pants transmuted from spare clothing during the last visit to the base. His shirt was a black muscle shirt, showcasing his stalker arm. In that was the coffee, the small metal cup unawares that if Ed so wished, 6 inch talons could erupt from his fingers, skewering the cup.

He sat down on the chair and turned the ship on to the regular day mode, the shutters opening with a quiet rattle.

He began to do a check of the ship, making sure it was all in order. Weapons were loaded and on standby, comms was working perfectly, StalkerSat was 100 percent connectivity, the other Stalkers, judging by the status board, a handy holographic feature Ed whipped up that would display the status of every individual MK II stalker, enlarging it and information with a simple tap, registered the Stalkers as working.

The engines were ok, anti – grav systems were working perfectly. The only thing to note was water was down to 80 percent. While it could replenish itself from rain water and purify it, no weather systems would be by for a few weeks unless he flew strait for them. He could top off in Airhaven.

The two airships arrived in Airhaven with little incident, the sun setting against the horizon. It would be night time in a few hours. Anna pulling the Jenny onto a dock nearby while Edward tied his up in the larger docks above.

The group met in a diner named the 'Gasbag and Gondola.' It was a small building, old and famous airship parts hanging on the wall.

"Hmm, nice place," remarked Ed, his black military coat sweeping around his knees. He currently had a pair of the black sunglasses on, viewing information that was being scanned by them. Most of it was little things, composition, weapons, structural disability. There was none of that on a floating city.

He walked over to the bar area and sat down, ordering something to eat. He wasn't sure, he just said 'the special.' Who knows what it was.

The food came later, a thick soup with chunks of meat in it and smelling of beef. Ed ate slowly, taking in the surroundings. Anna was talking with a group of people who resembled people from Xing. One of these, a larger man, was talking with the two kids.

He listened to the kids, surprised to know that Anna had been a slave aboard a traction city. It made sense though, working in the trash bay, you could probably find stuff to make a good airship.

Over the speakers, an airship was announced to be docking. A 'GE40' something, he couldn't catch that last part.

What was interesting was Tom stood up rapidly enough that his chair flew back, startling a few people.

"That's a London airship!" cried the boy. He had a look of fear in his eyes.

"London airships are always marked with identification codes, no names!" he continued. Ed thought for a few minutes.

If a London Airship was here, it might be looking for the kids. He had heard about their 'adventure' on the moving city and if London was chasing them, they knew something.

More likely Hester did.

In the middle of them trying to dissuade Tom and Ed's deep thought, his soup now cold, the power went out.

"Who turned out the lights?" yelled a patron. Someone ran into the restaurant. "Power's out all across the city!" yelled the person.

Ed grew worried. Just like Hester, he knew this was a fear tactic, designed to scare individuals just as much as cause them to become confused and lost in the dark. Obviously this was coupled with the London Airship.

Ed became aware of a low metallic thud approaching. It was continuous, determined, and getting closer.

"Umm, we might want to get moving," motioned Ed, pointing at the side door.

From the front, people began to scream and run. Ed looked, as did everyone else, to see two green dots, hovering in the middle of the room.

Ed, acting on impulse, pressed the clicker in his pocket.

It was a small beacon that would go to his ship, notifying the Stalkers that they should make sure it's ready to go as soon as he's there. That included lines down, blast shutters closed, a Stalker at the helm and the rear cargo hatch opened, aimed at the most open direction.

Meanwhile, Ed was Carefully watching the green dots.

"It's a Stalker," whispered Tom. "But they died centuries ago, how is he here?" he yelled. Ed noticed he had probably just peed himself.

"Yes, he is a Stalker. Hello Shrike." Edward looked at Hester, as did everyone else. She knew this thing?

"HESTER SHAW," called the Stalker. Putting on the sunglasses, Ed saw the thing in all its gruesome glory. First thing he noticed was it was obviously MK I. The rotting flesh face and metallic components clearly gave that away. It's voice was like rusted cogs on wire brush, grating against what seemed like existence.

"HESTER SHAW. TOM NATSWORTHY," it repeated. Tom paled further, mumbling something about it knowing his name. Even Anna had no idea what to do, her and the rest of her friends scared.

"Not too seem rude or anything, but how is a Stalker of your variety still alive? You should have at least gone mad by now," spoke Ed, drawing attention away from the kids.

The Stalker turned it's green eyes towards Edward, taking in his appearance.

"I WAS BUILT TO LAST." Ed grinned, his eyes sorrowful.

"Well, so am I." Ed struck without warning, unsheathing his claws from the Stalker arm and diving forward. Shrike wasn't anticipating this, but due to enhanced reflexes, advanced combat algorithms, and his own set of finger glaives, he was able to block.

"I suggest you run!" yelled Ed, kicking with his left foot while ducking under a slash. Ed watched as the people ran from the eatery while he ducked under a third slash, using his foot to kick the fleshy stalker off balance.

"YOUR ARM, IT IS A STALKER ARM," noted Shrike. Ed grinned.

"Lost the old one in an accident, thought it would come in handy later on. Guess I was right." Shrike made no comment. Instead, he faked a punch, instead sweeping with his leg, propelling Edward through a wall.

Ed coughed, feeling that a few ribs were cracked. Seeing Shrike approach, he did the only reasonable thing.

He clapped his hands, slamming them onto the deck plates. A few of them reared up and grabbed the legs and arms of the stalker, pulling it down onto the ground, securing if for a while.

"Sorry, but I have to go, enjoy your evening!" yelled Edward, already running as fast as his ribs would allow.

Meanwhile, Tom and Hester, after having discovered the dead body of the child hired to guard the airship and the destroyed engine pod, were now en route to the _Night Stalker._

Anna wasn't with them, instead staying with her friends to help Airhaven, having noticed an angle in the levelness of the deck.

Tom and Hester managed to find a balloon that they could steal. They would have gone to find Ed's ship but they didn't know where it was. Besides, the balloon was closer.

They were departing when Tom looked back to Airhaven and saw Shrike standing on the edge of the dock, staring at them. He could see the _Night Stalker _pulling away in the distance, going in the opposite direction.

"I hope Ed's alright, taking on a Stalker and all," spoke Tom, looking at the form of the airship until it vanished in the night sky, along with the city of Airhaven.

"He's probably dead and his crew is piloting away. Nobody takes on a Stalker and wins, not unless their very lucky," replied Hester, aiming the balloon towards the east.

Edward meanwhile, after using some alchemy to fix the cracked ribs, was now sitting on top of his airship, the night wind blowing through his long golden hair. It was warm, so he had his jacket unbuttoned, the sides of it flaring out. He became aware of the lift rising, meaning one of the Stalkers was checking on him. He confirmed this when there were metal steps behind him.

"So, you and the others worried about me?" asked Ed, knowing the advanced hearing of the Stalker could hear him.

"WE ARE STALKERS. WE DO NOT 'WORRY'" replied the flat voice.

"No, the Stalker part of you doesn't, but what about the human side?" The various reports Edward had read noted that while being incredibly successful on the battlefield, the Stalkers were too intelligent. They developed personalities as time went on. This batch had their programming erased before the war.

"... YES. THERE ARE VARIOUS HAZARDS THAT COULD HAPPEN ON TOP OF THE AIRSHIP THAT COULD LEAD TO YOU BECOMING DAMAGED OR INACTIVE."

Ed grinned. He sat there on the top for a while longer, before speaking again.

"Tell me, do you remember anything from before the war? Specifically before you were wiped?"

"THE ONES WHO CREATED US, THEY LIED. WE WERE NEVER WIPED. WE RETAINED OUR 'PERSONALITIES' DUE TO PRECAUTION ON OUR PARTS. WE FOOLED THE MAKERS." Ed was surprised at that one.

"Alright, but tell me this, do you, the human side of you, wish to stay with me? I include the others of course."

"... YES. YOU HAVE TREATED US AS EQUALS, NOT MACHINES OR INFERIOR THINGS, BUT LIKE LIVING BEINGS. FOR THAT, WE WILL FOLLOW YOU TO OUR LAST RECORD."

"Good, because I have a plan."

"AND WHAT IS THAT PLAN?" replied the gravelly voice.

"When we catch up with the two kids and find out what London is planning, we're going back to North America. From there we'll raid old military bunkers, research labs, facilities, anything that can help me get home. Based on the level of technology here, the idea that there is some interdemensional device or weapon existing is possible. I need to know you and the others are with me till the end though, because if the ancients destroyed themselves in 60 minutes with weapons like that, then who knows what they have as base defences."

It was a plan. His only plan as of yet, but it was a plan.

"WE WILL FOLLOW YOU, BOTH BECAUSE OF OUR PROGRAMMING AND OUR DESIRE TO STAY."

Ed smiled.

[A.N.] There you have it, chapter two. On to chapter three.


	3. Hmmm

Chapter three! It's working out great so far in terms of getting rid of the bunnies!

On with the story.

One of the problems with Ed's plan was he needed to find out where Tom and Hester were. Turns out, it's harder to track a hot air balloon with no communication devices on it than it looks. So they were now reduced to flying in the general direction that they had seen the balloon going to, taking into account wind currents and turbulence.

"Where the hell did they fly off to?" muttered Ed, looking over the computer screen. The Stalker beside him was currently checking the security cameras on the outside of the ship, seeing if there was any new information.

"What the hell?" shouted Ed. He zoomed the camera in on a patch of earth beneath the airship, seeing it was what looked like a run over version of the London Airship.

"Bring us down! That's the London Airship!" The Stalker entered a few commands, the ship's ion pulse engines rotating downwards to give a softer landing while the gravity nullification drive slowed down, adding weight to the airship.

Running outside after it landed, Ed looked over the wreckage, a few Stalkers helping. They turned up only tracks of what looked like a small town.

"Well, I'm guessing that Shrike jumped out for some reason before a town came by, running over the airship. Care to add anything?"

"TOM AND HESTER MIGHT HAVE EXITED THE BALLOON WHEN THEIR COMBINED MASS WAS TOO GREAT. JUMPING OUT WOULD CAUSE THE BALLOON TO RISE IMMEDIATLY. THE STALKER MIGHT HAVE TOLD THE AIRSHIP TO LAND SO HE COULD INSPECT THE AREA, BEFORE A TOWN CAME BY. JUDGING BY THESE SMALLER TRACKS, SHRKE WAS RUN OVER BEFORE CLIMBING OUT AND FOLLOWING." Ed's eyes widened. It was a MK I stalker, but damn, run over by a city? That's harsh.

"Alright, let's get back on board. We'll fly low for now, following the tracks. Maybe we'll find Tom and Hester, maybe Shrike." The group entered the Airship and, in a rumble of ancient technology, lifted off, following the tracks of Tunbridge Wheels.

They followed the tracks, coming across small wreckages of smaller towns, probably eaten by the pirate townlette, but not fully eaten.

Ed was watching the cameras when there was a flash of light in front of him. looking, he saw it was a flare. The red light brought two things into existence, a small floating town, and the Jenny Haniver, dropping bombs on it.

"What in the hell is going on?" yelled Edward, gaining the attention of the Stalker. Using it's enhanced vision and processing power, the Stalker came up with an accurate picture.

"THE PIRATE TOWN IS ATTEMTPING TO GAIN SOMETHING INSIDE THE ROCKS. RADIO TRANSMISSIONS SUGGEST AIRHAVEN PUT DOWN FOR SAFETY. CURRENTLY THE TOWN ITSELF RAN AGROUND ON ROCKS, SINKING IT. WHAT APPEARS TO BE THE MAYOR WITH CLOSE COMPANIONS ARE EVACUATING. SUBJECTS TOM AND HESTER ARE PRESENT WITH WHAT APPEARS TO BE THE MAYOR."

Ed gaped. Both at the situation and that the Stalker could gather all that from a minute of observation.

"And it's a wonder your weren't produced more," he muttered. "Alright, charge up the rail guns and prepare to fire a few rounds at the tires. I'll contact the Jenny and figure out what's going on."

Ed picked up the headset and placed it on his head, pressing the button that would cycle radio signals until it was on the one the Jenny was on.

"Hello? Jenny Haniver? You reading me?" called Ed experimentally. A green light signalled the main rail gun was armed and ready with a shredder round, the equivalent of a hollow point round in a gun.

"_Edward? Is that you? Where the hell are you? Never mind, can you fire at the town? We ran it into some rocks but we're not sure if it's fully crippled yet." _

Ed nodded to the Stalker. The gondola shook twice as two rounds were fired. In a great thunderclap of power the tires on the right side of the town spontaneously blew up. The town began to sink sideways faster.

"There, now, what's going on?" asked Ed, selecting armour piercing rounds to be loaded.

"_That's a pirate suburb. They had plans to take over Airhaven. Myself and the League didn't want that to happen. Airhaven is the only city they like." _Ed nodded, it was understandable. The League wanted to make the earth green, traction city's prevented that. Airhaven was the only city that didn't harm the earth.

"Alright, now for some good information. Tom and Hester were on that suburb, but now they've escaped. I don't know where they are now but remember that stalker Shrike? He might still be alive and vengeful. I'd keep my eyes out if I were you."

The radio was silent. "_Thanks, what are you doing here anyways?" _The suburb had since sunk and small boats were letting people dive downwards into the water to collect valuables.

"Actually, I was looking for the two of them. I want to find out London's mysterious goal as well. It might prove beneficial to me."

"_Well, If you want to scout along and search for them, go ahead. I'm going back to the city to make sure nobody but citizens get on. We'll talk later." _The radio clicked, signalling she had switched to a different channel. Ed removed the headset, placing it in its cradle.

"Start scanning for heat signatures. I want to know when you've found the group of people with Tom and Hester." The stalker nodded, pressing a few holographic buttons. A holo screen popped up, a view of the ground below scanned in a variety of ways, thermal, motion, elevation, even methane emissions.

Down on the ground, Tom, Hester and the Pirates were crawling around towards Airhaven. It was obvious that he was going insane, even to his crewmates.

"Don't worry, we'll meet up with some of the others later, then take the city. Put them to work in their own engines," he muttered, charging ahead with the damn monkey on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, in the back of the group, Tom and Hester were devising an escape route.

"Listen, we both know he's not going to succeed, if anything his crew is going to shoot him, so what do we do?" whispered Hester.

"Don't look at me! How would I know?" hissed Tom.

"You are his favourite right now," she replied, glancing to the left and right. She could see the pirates were giving them dirty looks.

At that moment, they crested a hill, leaving Airhaven open to the viewing pleasure to everyone.

"There it is lads! Let's get it!" Mayor Peevy was the only one who darted down the hill, his long robes and heavy chain of office weighing him down. Reluctantly the others followed. Tom thought it was a bit sad that the man was reduced to this, grovelling across wet fields for an unattainable prize.

"AHH HELP!" The scream for help from the large mayor jolted Tom out of his thoughts. It turned out the mayor had landed himself in quicksand and was sinking, his chain of office dragging his fat ass down faster than usual.

"Mungo! Ames! Help me! Their only testing their engines, they'll set down, then we can grab it and be rich!"

Ames pulled out his revolver and fired three shots.

The first one blew Peevy's monkey off his shoulder, it's small body all but exploding in a puff of fur. The second two threw up some dirt, the bullets going into the chest of their now dead mayor. His head slumped forward, the quicksand pulling him down where his body would become one with the earth.

"You know, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," muttered Mungo. "All that talk of manners, different forks for different meals, holding doors," added Ames. Tom thought it was shocking that the former school teacher had that much venom in his voice.

"We should kill you right here, nobody be the wiser," finished Mungo. Tom got a sinking feeling, right before his gut went ice cold.

"THEY BELONG TO ME."

The group of four turned to look at the rough, steel wool voice.

There stood Shrike, his leg damaged, water draining from his ports, seaweed hanging from wires in his skull. His brown coat was tattered, wet and dripping.

Not hesitating, Ames fired off his three shots before pulling out a submachine gun, letting lose a clip. Mungo fired his hand cannon a few times, the bullet's punching holes in Shrike. The machine gun ammo was useless, only tearing the coat up.

Shrike wavered in the storm of ammunition for a moment, before gathering his wits. He charged forwards, impaling a surprised Ames with a fistful of claws, his body sliding off the ends with a sickening thud. As Mungo was reloading his cannon, Shrike stepped forward and cleanly decapitated the man, his half drawn sword still in his grip. Shrike walked over to Tom, who was backing up and tripped on a rock, intent on killing him.

"Shrike, stop it," commanded Hester. Amazingly, he did.

"Why do you want me and Tom?" she asked.

"CROME HAS PROMISED ME MY DESIRE."

"And that is?" asked Hester.

"I WILL KILL YOU, FOR A WHILE. CROME'S MEN HAVE LEARNED THE SECRETS TO MY CONSTRUCTION. IN RETURN FOR THIS, HE WILL FILL MY ULTIMATE DESIRE, FOR YOU TO BE BY MY SIDE FOR ALL ETEARNITY."

Tom shivered. Stalkers weren't supposed to show emotions or attachments, yet this one was.

"And what about Tom?" she asked hesitantly. "HE WILL BE KILLED. BUT YOU WILL LIVE, YOUR FLESH REPLACED WITH STEEL, NERVES WITH WIRES. YOUR MEMORIES WILL BE GONE. YOU WILL BE THE PERFECT IRON WOMAN."

"... Alright, but only if Tom lives."

"I'M AFRAID I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN," was the cold reply.

"Please! You've got to let him live! Tell Crome he died in the marshes or drowned, just don't kill him," she pleaded.

"... ALRIGHT, HE MAY LIVE." Tom almost fainted with relief. Then he realized Hester was about to die.

Shrike moved his clawed hand towards Hester's chest, drawing back for a killing blow. He was about to strike when there was a small explosion of light on a nearby rock. Shrike turned to see the form of Edward Elric, holding a particle pistol, slightly smoking.

"Believe it or not, I'd prefer if you didn't do that," he calmly stated, aiming the gun at Shrike.

While Hester and Shrike were staring, Tom saw an opening. Mungo had his sword, half out of its sheath and on the ground, nearly a foot away from him. If he could just get it silently, he could stab Shrike through the nasty looking hole in him, hitting that odd jumble of wires.

"MR. ELRIC, WE MEET AGAIN," replied Shrike, hand lowering from Hester.

"Yes, sadly it isn't over a happier occasion. I mean really, turning Hester into a Stalker? Even if she wants that, you have to be cruel to offer it," replied Ed.

"IT IS MY DESIRE. WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION IT?" Ed thought about that for a moment. The Stalker was displaying intelligence, something greater than what Ed had expected.

Tom had grabbed the sword and was edging towards Shrike, his hand gripping the old leather hilt.

"While that may be, ask yourself this, how long are you going to last? You've got freeking holes in your chest, how long are you going to live?" he asked, using the pistol to wave towards the gaping holes, spewing forth what looked like a mixture of oil and blood.

"CHROME CAN REPAIR ME TO MY FORMER GLORY. THEN I CAN LIVE FOREVER." Shrike finished with such finality, Edward was surprised.

Tom was now behind Shrike, sword clamped almost painfully in his hands. He edged closer, knowing he could only get one chance at the strike.

"Well, even if he can, what makes you think he'll uphold his bargain? He probably just used you because you were the most capable thing to find the two."

Shrike was silent, his processors whirring with the new information. Tom chose that moment.

"SHRIKE!" he cried, swinging the sword down. Shrike had enough time to turn around to see the sword enter the complicated jumble of wires and power cords inside him, sending his life span from a couple dozen weeks, to seconds.

Sparks burst into existence, lighting up the metal skull as the Stalker fell onto his back, green electric eyes staring at the stars.

Hester screamed, crouching low next to the Stalker as the lights began to flicker on it. Shrike, in those last moments, remembered everything. He remembered who he was, how he died, who he died protecting, even his children, he remembered everything. He wanted to tell Hester, wanted to show her who he was, but his life faded away before he could, so he settled for brushing a de-clawed hand against her cheek, before those green lights faded and sparks ended.

Shrike the Stalker was dead.

Tom stared, slightly shocked that he had killed the iron warrior. Hester got over her shock faster than Tom or Edward did.

"Why! Why did you do that!" she screamed. Ed noticed the sound of hooves, signalling a troupe of horsemen, maybe with the Airhaven people.

Tom could not have been more surprised of Shrike had slapped him with a fish. "He was going to kill you!" he shouted back, trying to make her see reason.

"He was going to make me like him!" she yelled, hugging the cold iron body. Ed was holstering his gun, watching from afar.

"He was going to make me everything I ever wanted! No memories, no feelings! Imagine Valentines face when I came for him! why do you keep interfering!" she sobbed, clutching the metallic skull.

"Is that what you wanted? To be a lifeless corpse? Your only purpose being revenge?" stated Ed, making himself known... again. "What happens when you're done? Go kill the next person who did you wrong? You yourself wouldn't even garner satisfaction from killing him, because you would be dead. The only thing that would come from it would be turning yourself into a monster."

"I"M ALREADY A MONSTER!" she screeched, tears falling.

"No, you're not!" shouted Tom. He was now kneeling next to Hester. "Your my friend," he finished.

"I hate you!" yelled Hester.

"Well I care about you! Whether you like it or not! Do you think you're the only person who's lost their mum and dad? You don't see me going around trying to become a Stalker!"

Edward walked up, crouching. "Tell me Hester, how long have you been chasing Valentine, intent on killing him? How long has that been your only goal?" asked the gold eyed alchemist.

"Most of what I can remember. When he did –_this- _to me, I lost most of my memories." Ed sighed.

"Don't let it consume you. Believe me, it won't turn out how you think." Hester looked up to Edward, tears in her eyes, the dead Stalker skull held in her lap. She was about to respond when something happened.

Edward could see his shadow, the shadow of Airhaven, the shadow of his airship, the shadow of Tom. During the night.

Above the crags in the mountain range, the night sky filled with an unearthly bright white light, similar to a second sun, rising hours and hours before it should have, bursting into existence right in the middle of the Out – Country.

"What in the-" muttered Ed, glancing North, forgetting the two teens and a metal warrior. As the light faded, so did the outline of the people in the clearing, the arriving horsemen, his airship and Airhaven.

It died slowly, fading to black as the night sky reclaimed what it could, only being pushed away with artificial sources of lights coming from the floating city and flaming torches of the approaching riders.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Edward, already keying in commands to the airship on a small wrist mounted computer on his flesh arm.

It was a simple thing, a giant touch screen encompassing his forearm, allowing for almost complete control of the ship.

The commands he relayed told the ship to open the side door and deploy a line so that he could climb back on. The drop point was a while back on the beach and Ed wanted to see what the sensors had picked up as soon as possible.

He could hear the low hum of the 4 ion engine pods as they glided over the crags of the island. The sound of the horses against the earth drowned out the noise of the airship. Well, Ed's airship.

When the riders got there, the three of them noticed they were wearing badges, gold coloured badges with a broken wheel on them, signifying the Anti- Traction League.

"Ahh, the anti- traction league. This should prove interesting." Edward walked up to the group before realizing that Ms. Anna Fang was among the group of riders.

"STOP! I DONT HURT THEM!" she shouted, getting her horse in front of everyone else.

Events moved quickly, the children and Anna talking about something. Edward jumped when he felt the line bumped into his back. Looking up into the rain that was falling he saw his airship, a white light glowing from the rear boarding hatch. The figure of two Stalkers stood in stark contrast, their blue eyes the only color to their forms.

He clipped the line to his belt, letting himself be pulled up. Some of the people on the ground looked up, amazed, but quickly went back to work.

When Edward got back on the _Night Stalker _he stormed off to the bridge, intent on finding out what the hell turned night into day.

"Alright Computer, I'm sure you know why I'm here. Please tell me in detail what that flash of light was. Preferably with video form Stalker Sat." The computer whirred, churning out information. Finally, it gave a report.

**Source of explosion determined to be prototype weapon mavric 32 B, Codename 'Medusa.' An experimental particle cannon, designed to draw power from an alternate reality much like the current engines of the 'Night Stalker.' The difference was in how it was fired. While the engines run on an AC power, the Medusa Canon was designed to fire millions of terawatts of energy in a DC pulse. Only one successful firing was ever finished. Target of first test was Chinese orbital strike station 'Nine Sisters.' Recent test for weapon was a 'Traction City.' Firing station was designation 'London.' **

A video played of London firing Medusa. Movement appeared near the top before energy collected in spheres around the top of the city. At the moment of ignition, nine tentecals of energy expanded outwards to strike the traction city south. Charts on the side displayed the energy in the blast.

"Well, what do you think Stripy? Should we go kick some ass?" asked Edward, playing the video again.

'Stripy,' the designation Edward had given the command Stalker, stared impassively at the video.

"_**I do not believe we should 'kick ass' as you put it. We should intervene and reclaim this key piece of ancient technology. It might help you get home considering its power requirements. Reverse engineering might procure results of interdemensional travel."**_

Edward stared at the Stalker. "So, yes?" It nodded ever so slightly, the head barley moving more than a hair's width, but Edward caught the movement.

"Well, let's get started then. We will need to infiltrate London itself. Then we need to gather information, followed by the collection of Medusa, or at least the main part of it." Edward secured his hat on, lowering down to his eyes. "Let's get the show on the road!"


End file.
